Change
by busard
Summary: Short fic about Ianto thinking about the change who had happened since he was hurt. Part 2 of Alien Ianto. warning : un-betaed ! Sorry for the mistake.


Thanks for the review. This is the second part of this arc. I hope you will like it too.

Change

Ianto looked at himself in the mirror. Thankfully his eyes had returned to their normal colour. They just turn purple now when he was very upset. And his teammate have soon learned to be wary of him when the purple appeared. It means for them decaf, if Ianto is not too upset, or worst. Jack had learned it the hard way. Withholding sex had proved very efficient with him.

But now that Gwen is no longer part of the team, the things have gone better between Jack and himself. Ianto don't feel anymore the second best, and selfishly he was relieved. No one had wanted to tell him why Gwen had left Torchwood, but it must have been very serious. Every time that Gwen's name come up, Jack and the other two have this strange light in their eyes. Ianto soon learned to let go of his question about this particular matter.

Ianto was making coffee for the team when he heard the alarm sound. He don't had need Jack's call to know that the team was returning. It was one of the things he had hide from Owen and Jack. He can now feel when Jack is near by him, and sometime he though he can read the captain's mind. It was not really that he was a telepathe, but more like he can sens Jack's emotion. And somehow it made him felt warmer to know Jack's true feelings.

And other thing that he wanted to hide, was the fact that since his encounter with the alien, Ianto can heal pretty fast. Unfortunately, Owen had found it very quickly. And Jack's worried face was enough to convince him to keep any other change to himself, as long as he was not a danger to the team. But deep down he was worried. He can feel that the change were not finished, and he wondered if he would still be human when everything would be done.

But, for now, he had other thing to take care. First of the list is to give Owen his fix of coffee. Jack, Tosh and Andy would need their pretty soon too. Because Gwen's ex-colleague had become part of the Torchwood team. He had not believed Tosh's mail about Gwen wanting to change her life, and he had begin to investigate. Strangely, Tosh was the first one he had approached, and it seems that he had take an immediate liking to her. And the feeling seems to have been returned, so Jack had hired him instead of retconing him.

The fact that Owen still refused for Ianto to return to the field, even after two months, played also a good part in Andy's hiring. The doctor wanted to be sur that Ianto was 100% healed before letting him back to the full work. And with two members out of the field the team was in serious need of help. Andy proved himself to be a very good agent, and, on the contrary of what had happened with Gwen, he had keep his friend on the force, which had helped the team more than once. Andy easy manners had done a lot of good with the police when Jack would have been too hard on them.

And now Tosh was always smiling. It was true that love suited her. Owen, on the other side, was not so happy. Ianto suspected that the doctor had a thing for Tosh for a very long time but never wanted to act upon it. And now that it's too late, he had opened his eyes. It's too bad for him, but he could have acted before Andy come into the picture, it was only his fault if he was too idiot to see what a pearl Tosh really was.

On the other hand, Jack and himself were never so close. It was like if thinking that Ianto would die had opened something in Jack. The captain had alway flirted with Ianto, but now, there is something more to it. Jack still can't say the words Ianto wanted to hear, but he show his feeling with every of his act. And Ianto's gift don't hurt the matter.

The team still don't know why the alien had especially targeted Ianto. They don't even know where the alien came from, and it worried Ianto a lot. What if the alien had give him some disease ? Would he had to leave the team for their all safety ? Owen don't have found anything strange with him, but it don't means that everything was alright. Ianto would be relieved when the doctor would come to see him. Martha had called him to explain what had happened, and he had promised to come. But like everything with the time lord, he take his sweet time. And Ianto was more and more angry with the time traveling alien.

But for now, Ianto had to take care of his friends and lover. He will take every change when they will happen. As long as he had people who loved him around himself, he would be okay. After all, if he wanted the normal life, he never should have signed for Torchwood. And he would not change his life for anything now. Smiling to himself, he take the tray to the conference room.

END

I have wrote two other stories for this arc : the hiring of Andy,and the meeting with the doctor. I don't know which one to post first. Let me know the one you wanted to read first. This story was the shortest so far for the arc, I just wanted to show Ianto POV. I hope I don't have disappointed you too much. See you soon for the next part.


End file.
